1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for treating a web of paper or board, in which a functional coating is applied to the web and the web is then calendered. The invention further relates to an apparatus for treating a web of paper or board with a coating device and a calender.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Webs of paper or board, for which the brief designation “web” is also used below, are frequently provided with a coating on at least one surface. This coating, which is in the form of a layer, can have different purposes. For example, the web can be glazed. An additional function can also be assigned to the coating, however. For example, the web can be made thermosensitive with the help of the coating. A thermosensitive web can be used, for example, in facsimile machines or other printers, which write on the web utilizing locally applied heat.
Functional coatings are relatively costly. The costs of webs that are provided with a functional coating are increased accordingly.